Magic
History Origins Approximately in 12,600 BCE the Portal started to leak a mysterious energy coming from another, unknown, world. This energy started to infuse the Rule by Magic Fall of Magic Mages War Types of Magic Natural Magic Natural Magic relies on the energy of the wielder, also called mana. This mana can be found is every living being and represents their life force. Mages who use this type of magic will use their own mana to perform magical actions. When a magic wielder uses all of their mana they would die as this represents their life force. But the body has a natural reaction to this and will black out to give the body a chance to replenish their mana before it runs out. In some cases the mage will completely drain their mana killing themselves in the process. This can be done when the magic wielder has extreme amounts of adrenaline in their system caused by a very stressful situation causing them not to faint when they should or by drugs/artificial magic. Everyone should be able to tap into their life force. Some are born with the ability to tap into their own life force with ease, these will be common mages, but in theory everyone is able to learn this ability. Those who have trouble using the mana of themselves have an higher resistance of their life force being drained and won't become successful mages. Artificial Magic Artificial magic refers to the use of external resources to gain the ability of magic. These resources are used by those who do not have the gift of easily tapping into their own life force or to amplify their magical power. Although these minerals are useful for magical purposes, they can be extremely dangerous when used incorrectly. Known resources with magical properties: * Kralium is basically a mineral-like lifeform and thus has a life force that can be used. Exposure to the unprocessed mineral can cause deafness, blindness and memory loss. * Dufrine is a spore based like substance released by the plant Bleak Bloom as a defensive mechanism. It are tiny lifeforms and thus it has a life force that can be used. The body can fight of these spores when the dosage is low but when a high dosage is introduced to the body these spores can cause serious inflammation of the digestion system. * Ochite is a gas that has to be inhaled that releases the resistance the body has to use the natural life force of the wielder. But this gas is highly volatile and can explode with a tiny spark. This gas has been used throughout history as explosives. * Dastium is a rock like substance that has to be either inhaled or eaten in order for it to work. But this substance is very addictive and is also used as common drug. It can also be very lethal when it is introduced into the bloodstream. Contact with the substance with a cut is enough to kill a grown man. * Tadronite is a general name for rocks that originate from the First Age that are infused with high dosages of magic that came out of the Portal. This is the safest form of artificial magic but also the most expensive one since these first age rocks are very hard to find and in a very limited quantity. * Crystedtite is a plant which is mainly used by Wood Elves to infuse the skin with their famous tattoos. This is known to give the wood elves a better connection with their surroundings and give them their powerful natural magic. * Coral Arcum is a coral mainly used by the Sea Elves to rub their skin with. It has very low magical properties but it is proven to fortify the natural magic of these elves. Runic Magic Runes are a complex runic language. Each rune is a reflection of a pattern of energy lines somewhere in the world. Each such pattern creates a certain magical effect when energy flows in that specific formation, though in its natural occurrence, this effect is much too broad and scattered to have a meaningful impact. Runes are inert before their creator empowers them. Thus, rune magic is a two-part process: first the caster creates the rune, and then, immediately or some time later, he empowers it. Empowering a rune means flooding it with magical power with either a natural or artificial source. Note that the person empowering a rune does not have to be the same character who created the rune, but he does have to be aware of the rune’s existence and know the rune pattern. There are three kinds of runes: marks, glyphs and sigils. A mark is the most common form of rune that is given to a specific being and only affects that being, for example a Rune of Strength that increases the power of that individual. A glyph is cast upon a lifeless object that only affects that object, for example a Rune of Alliance on a chest will allow the chest to be opened only by those who that are allied with the caster. A sigil or ward is placed either upon a being or an object and affects and area, for example a ''Rune of Invisibility ''makes everyone inside the influence of the rune invisible for everyone outside of the influence of the rune. Dark Magic Dark magic, also called Black Magic or Blood Magic, feeds of the life force of other living beings instead of using their own life force. This form of magic is the most powerful form because they are not weakened by the lack of mana by casting spells as they do not use their own mana and they can use the mana of multiple living beings at the same time making them able to cast very powerful spells on their own that would normally require more mages working together. Because they tap into the life force of other this type of magic is forbidden and was the cause of the Mage War in the 17th century where the number of black magic users increased and in turn were hunted down. Magical Organisations Magniectum Portaregis Also called Inquisitors